Dawn of the Sparrow
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Sparrow was a young rouge cat who's parents told her of a Clan they once visited, and Sparrow go to find them. She is join by a soon to be mother named Dawn after her mate was killed by a twoleg monster. Will they find this clan and what will happen if they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Windclan**

 **Leader: TALLSTAR- black and white tom with a long tail**

 **Deputy: DEADFOOT- a black tom with a twisted paw**

 **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

 **Medicine cat: BARKFACE- a short tailed brown tom**

 **Warriors: MUDCLAW- a molted dark brown tom**

 **Apprentice: Webpaw**

 **DOELEAP- light brown she-cat**

 **WRENFLIGHT- brown she-cat with thorn-sharp claws**

 **FLYWING- snow white tom**

 **TORNEAR- A tabby tom**

 **Apprentice: Runningpaw**

 **GORSETAIL- tawny tom**

 **ONEWHISKER- a young brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

 **Apprentices: WEBPAW- dark grey tabby tom**

 **RUNNINGPAW- light grey she-cat**

 **WHITEPAW- small white she-cat**

 **SPARROWPAW- brown she-cat**

 **Queens: AHSFOOT- a grey queen (mother of Tanykit- golden brown she-cat, Eaglekit- grey tom)**

 **MORNINGFLOWER- a tortoiseshell queen (mother of Gorsekit- ginger and white tom)**

 **DAWNFROST- grey she-cat with ginger tabby patches (expecting kits)**

 **Elders: CROWFUR- black tom**

 **HEARFLIGHT- light brown tom**


	2. Windclan

**Chapter 1**

Two cats, one a brown she-cat and the other a grey she-cat with ginger patches who was also pump with kits, walked through the stone path of a twoleg place, "How much further Sparrow, I need to rest soon."

"I don't know Dawn, all I know is that the clan that my father and the others used to visit is next to a twoleg place. It could be on the other side of this one." The brown she-cat named Sparrow meowed to the grey and ginger tabby she-cat. Sparrow and Dawn walked for a while until they heard a yell behind them, "Who are you?" the voice hissed. The two she-cats turned to see a big black and white tom. The tom starred down both she-cats, Dawn started to lower herself to the ground and her ears pined back to her head. Sparrow placed herself between Dawn and the tom.

"Bone, what's keeping you?" A black she-cat coming up behind Bone meowed, "Who are they?" she she-cat hissed.

"I don't know." Bone said, "Really," the black she-cat hiss her fur fluffing up and her spine starting to arc up, "Then why don't we teach them a lesson about trespassing on Bloodclan territory." She hissed, then she and Bone sprang to attach the two she-cat but Sparrow was faster and as she told Dawn to run she jumped at the two cats plowing into the tom and kicking out at the she-cat with her back legs, as Sparrow told her to run Dawn turned around and bolted away from the Bloodclan cats. Seeing her friend running Sparrow swiped at the two cats a few more times before running after Dawn. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the trees at the border of the twoleg place. When the two she-cats reached the trees Sparrow looked back to see Bone and the black she-cat hissing and growling at them, she turned back to Dawn and the two she-cats continued deeper into the wood.

The two cats walked through the woods for some time, they only stopped when their stomachs made growling noises, "Looks like we're both hungry." Sparrow meowed. Sparrow and Dawn began to look around for something to eat, then she heard the sound of cats. When she found the cats they were around a kill tearing it apart, then one of them saw Sparrow and Dawn and the look the other cat gave them made Sparrow wish they hadn't, "Look what I found." Growled a battered scared brown tom, "Good eye Clawface." Meowed a long hair dark brown tabby tom. Sparrow and Dawn know what was coming and they both started running, Sparrow could hear the paws of the other cats behind them. They ran as fast as they could, by the time they left the woods and reached the moor that was beyond it, Sparrows legs were burning and she was having trouble running, Sparrow could only guess that Dawn was having trouble too. Sparrow was on the verge of collapsing when she felt a force push her over, "What are you doing on Windclan territory?" asked a voice in her ear, she looked up to see a white face looking down at her, "Please don't hurt us, where just trying to get away." She meowed to the white cat; the other cat looked up to see Clawface and the others running straight at them, "Onewhisker, Deadfoot!"

"What is it Whitepaw?" Onewhisker asked as he and Deadfoot came into view, Whitepaw got off of Sparrow and face Clawface and the other cats. Deadfoot saw them and growled, "Brokenstar, what are you and your outcasts doing on Windclan territory?" he hissed at the intruders.

"Deadfoot, Onewhisker," Brokenstar meowed coldly, "It looks like Thunderclan really did bring you back after me and my clan chased you out."

"That's right and you and your outcasts are not welcome on Windclan territory." Deadfoot hissed back. "And the two she-cats are?" Brokenstar meowed in a taunting voice, "Well given that you and your outcasts are the reason why they're on our land, I'm sure that Tallstar will be ok with them being here." Deadfoot meowed back. Deadfoot and Brokenstar stared at each other, Onewhisker and Whitepaw walked up to Deadfoot, one on either side, ready for a fight if Brokenstar and the others attached.

"What's going on here?" Sparrow looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw a black and white tom with a long tail, and two other cats, a tabby tom and a young light grey she-cat. "Brokenstar, you have a lot of nerve to set paw in Windclan territory." The black and white tom meowed. Sparrow rose to her paws with the help of Dawn and then Sparrow faced Brokenstar and his cats, despite how weak her legs felt. "Stay behind me Dawn." She meowed. Now outnumbered Brokenstar signaled for his cats to retreat, he then turned to the black and white cat, "You may have won this time Tallstar, but you will come to regret this." He hissed, then turned and fled into the woods.

"Thanks for the help Tallstar." Deadfoot meowed. Tallstar nodded his head in acknowledgment, and then he turned his attention to the two she-cats, "Who are they?" he asked. "Don't know, they were chased here by Brokenstar and his outcastes." Deadfoot meowed. Tallstar walked up to the two she-cat, "My name is Tallstar," he meowed to them, "I am the leader of Windclan, what are your names?" he asked them.

"My name is Sparrow, and this is Dawn." Sparrow meowed. Tallstar looked at Sparrow and then at Dawn and noticed that both of them were a little shaky, "You two look exsiccated, you two should let our medicine cat, Barkface, take a look at you." Tallstar meowed, and then he turned to his cats, "Whitepaw, Runningpaw, you two help Sparrow and Dawn back to the camp. Tarnear, you help Deadfoot and Onewhisker finish their border patrol, you can train your apprentices later." Tarnear and Onewhisker nodded and with Deadfoot they continued on, while Tallstar led Sparrow, Dawn and the apprentices back to the Windclan camp. When they entered the camp Tallstar instructed Whitepaw and Runningpaw to take Sparrow and Dawn to the medicine den, as they entered the den Sparrow saw a short tailed brown tom rummaging through some leafs. "Hay Barkface, we have two new cats for you to look at." Whitepaw meowed. Barkface turned his attention from the leafs to Sparrow, Dawn and the apprentices, "Who are they?" he asked.

"This is Sparrow and Dawn," Whitepaw answered, pointing to both cats in turn with her tail, "I find them being chased by Brokenstar and his lot while out on patrol." She said.

"Tallstar wanted you to take a look at them." Runningpaw meowed.

"Ok." Barkface meowed, he began to examine Sparrow and then went onto Dawn, "Well, it looks like they don't have any injuries, all they need is a good meal and some rest." Barkface said after a few moments. "I'll go let Tallstar know." Whitepaw meowed.

That night Sparrow laid in a nest that Barkface made for her in the medicine den, as she laid there she was looking up at the stars. "Father, are you up there in Starclan," she meowed to the stars, "Or do you walk in deferent skies?" Unknown to her, from his nest Barkface was watching her. After some time both cats fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning as Barkface sorted throw the herbs, Sparrow sat in her nest giving herself a good wash and Dawn was just waking up, then a young dark gray tabby tom walked into the medicine den with a rabbit in his jaws, "My name is Webpaw," the tom meowed as he laid the rabbit in front of Sparrow and Dawn, "Tallstar asked me to give you this rabbit." Webpaw told them.

"Thanks Webpaw." Dawn meowed. Webpaw dipped his head and left the den, Dawn and Sparrow started to eat the rabbit, when they were done they started to groom each other after they finished Sparrow looked over at Barkface, "If you have something to ask me, then just ask. And just don't keep staring at us." Sparrow meowed to him.

"Who was your father Sparrow?" he asked. Sparrow just stared at him for a moment, "What do you mean?" Sparrow then asked, "I heard you last night, you asked your father of he walked these skies, or deferent skies." Barkface meowed.

"My father was named Sparrow, my mother gave me his name when he passed." She meowed, "He died when I was just a kit, but I can remember stories that he told me and my brother and sister." Sparrow meowed as she looked down at her paws. Barkface looked at her then he asked, "What stories did your father tell you?" he asked her. "They were stories about a clan that he and his friends used to visit during the warm season." She told him.

"Do you know their names?" Barkface meowed, "There was Mole, Bess and Reena and another that I can't remember." She meowed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sparrow asked when she saw the look on his face, "Why did you leave?" he asked, "Well, I wanted to find the clan that my father and the others once visited." She told him.

"Well, you found us now." Barkface told her. She stared at him shocked at what he just told her, "You mean that Windclan is the clan that my father and his friends visited during the warm season?" she asked him. He nodded and then meowed, "I'm going to talk to Tallstar." Then he left the den. Sparrow looked up at the sky, "I did it father, I found the clan." She meowed, "Yes you did Sparrow." Dawn meowed sitting down beside Sparrow. A few moments later they heard rustling at the den entrance and saw Barkface return with Tallstar behind him.

"Barkface tells me that you are the daughter of the rouge cat Sparrow who visited us during greenleaf." Tallstar meowed to Sparrow, "Yes, he was my father, he told me about his visits to your clan including the last visit when a cat died in the tunnels, I remember always felling sad when he told that part." Sparrow meowed.

"Do you know the name of the cat who died in the tunnel?" Tallstar asked, "I think his name was Sandgorse." Sparrow meowed, "Your right." Tallstar meowed, "He was my father."

Sparrow looked at Tallstar with shock, then he continued, "Sparrow why did you want to find our clan?" he asked her.

"After my father died, Reena and Mole would tell us their stories, and when I was five moons old I decided that I wanted to become a clan warrior. I meet Dawn about three moons later her mate had just been killed by a twoleg monster and she wanted to find a safer place to have her kits." Sparrow meowed.

"Not all cats are meant to be warriors," Tallstar meowed, "But some are, even some that are born outside of the clans, and there's only one way to find out if a cat is." Tallstar got up and with a flick if his tail he headed for the entrance, Barkface turned to Sparrow and Dawn, "That's the signal for us to follow." Barkface meowed. Barkface left the den with Tallstar and after a moment Sparrow and Dawn looked at each other then followed then out. Tallstar headed to a sandy hollow and jumped on to a pile of rocks, "Let all cats old enough to run on the moor gather below the high rock for a clan meeting." Sparrow and Dawn watched as the clan gathered around where Tallstar was, as the cats sat down in a semicircle Sparrow found a spot at the back of the group and Dawn sat down with her.

"As you know we have suffered great loses these past few moons, and during that time only three kits have survived. But now Starclan is smiling down on Windclan, for a young rouge has decided to join us and I have decided to give her a chance. Sparrow, Dawn step forward." Tallstar meowed, Sparrow and Dawn walked to the center of the cats, then Tallstar continued, "Sparrow I know that you wish to join us, but do you Dawn also wish to join the clan?" he asked Dawn.

"Yes it is." Dawn meowed.

"Then Sparrow until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Sparrowpaw, your mentor will be Deadfoot." Deadfoot walked up to Sparrowpaw and bent his head down to Sparrowpaw's, "It's part of the ceremony for mentor and apprentice to touch noses." He meowed, Sparrowpaw nodded and stretched her head up and touched her nose to Deadfoot's. Then the clan began to cheer her new name, "Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw."

Then Tallstar turned to Dawn, "I Tallstar leader of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this cat she has chosen the ways of your noble code, Dawn do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Tallstar asked her.

"I do." She replied.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Dawn from this moment on you shell be known as Dawnfrost." Tallstar jump down from the rock pile and walked over to Dawnfrost, he whispered something to Dawnfrost that Sparrowpaw couldn't hear and then placed his muzzle no her head and she licked his shoulder. When Tallstar stepped back and the clan cheered her name, "Dawnfrost, Dawnfrost." Sparrowpaw joined in on the cheer, happy for her friend.

Tallstar then walked over to Deadfoot, "How about you take Sparrowpaw out to see the clans' territory?" Tallstar meowed to him. Deadfoot nodded, "That's a good idea." Deadfoot meowed, just then three cats walked into the camp. Sparrowpaw recognized Onewhisker and Webpaw, but the third was a molted dark brown tom that she didn't know. Tallstar looked up and called to them, "Onewhisker, Mudclaw," Tallstar then turned back to Deadfoot, "I'll leave you to your new apprentice now." Tallstar meowed, and then he walked over to the other cats.

Sparrowpaw looked over to Dawnfrost to see a gray she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat walk up to Dawnfrost, "Don't worry about your friend, Ashfoot and Morningflower will look after her." Deadfoot meowed to Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw nodded and then Deadfoot lead her out of the camp, through the moor and heathers until they came to a big rock sticking out of the ground, "This is look out rock," Deadfoot meowed to Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw sat down next to Deadfoot and look up at the rock, "This is where both warriors and apprentices take turns watching over the territory." Deadfoot told her.

"So, will I have to look out from here?" she asked.

"Someday soon, but for now lest continue with seeing the territory." Deadfoot meowed. Moving past look out rock Deadfoot lead them to the crest of a hill, "This is the edge of Windclan territory, beyond here there are no clans, only rogues, loners or kittypets." He meowed.

"What is a kittypet?" she asked.

"A kittypet is a cat who chooses to live with twolegs." Deadfoot meowed.

"Oh." She meowed as she looked at the lands beyond her new clans' territory. Deadfoot looked down at her, but before he could say anything she meowed, "My mother was a kittypet before she joined my father's group.

"So you're the daughter of a rouge and a kittypet then." Said Deadfoot, Sparrowpaw just nodded. "Come on; let's go see the Shadowclan border." Deadfoot meowed.

"Ok." Sparrowpaw meowed, Deadfoot lead her to the border with Shadowclan, "Beyond here is Shadowclan territory, can you smell their scent?" Deadfoot asked her.

Sparrowpaw gave a sniff and then renckled her nose, "It smells like fox scent." She meowed; Deadfoot gave a small laugh and turned to Sparrowpaw, "Yes, Shadowclan dose smell like fox." He meowed to her; he then led her to the Thunderclan border before heading back to the camp.


	3. first gathering

Chapter 2

It was a half moon since Sparrowpaw and Dawnfrost joined Windclan and both she-cats where doing well in their new clan, tonight was a full moon and Sparrowpaw was going to her first gathering along with Whitepaw and Webpaw. As the clan prepared to head to the gathering the apprentices were finishing a meal of rabbit.

"I can't wait for the gathering," Whitepaw meowed when they were finished, "Because of Shadowclan Webpaw and me never got to go to a gathering; I'm glad that Thunderclan chose to be us back because we finely got to see our first gathering."

"Yaw," agreed Webpaw, "At least Runningpaw got to go to one gathering before Shadowclan chased us out."

"Is that why she's not coming to this one with us?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Partly, also Tallstar doesn't want to take all the apprentices and since this is your first and Runningpaw has been to a few she's staying behind to help guard the camp and you get to go to the gathering." Whitepaw meowed

"It looks like Tallstar may be ready to go, we better join the others." Webpaw meowed. The three apprentices walked over to where the other cats going to the gathering where gather Sparrowpaw noticed Ashfoot and Morningflower trying to get their kits back to the nursery for the night but Tanykit, a golden brown she-cat, her brother Eaglekit a gray tom and Gorsekit a ginger and white tom were too excited to sleep.

She then noticed Tallstar and Barkface walk over from their dens and Tallstar gave the signal to go.

Tallstar lead the cats out of the camp and onto the moor, then he headed to four trees, the other cats followed him throw the heathers until they came to a stop at the crest of a hill looking down at a hollow with four grate oaks and a big stone sticking out of the ground, Sparrowpaw then felt fur brush up agent her, she turned to see her mentor Deadfoot beside her, "If it becomes too much for you then stay close to me or another of our clan mates." He meowed to her. Sparrowpaw nodded, then Tallstar gave the signal to move. The clan moved in unison until they reached the bottom, "It looks like the other clans are here." She heard Barkface say to Tallstar. Tallstar nodded and headed to the big stone where three other cats were sitting when Tallstar jumped onto the rock a blue gray she-cat greeted him, "Greeting Tallstar, it's good to see Windclan at gatherings again." She meowed to him.

"Greetings Bluestar and It's good to be back home again." He meowed to Bluestar.

As she watched Sparrowpaw realized that Bluestar was the leader of Thunderclan.

"Sparrowpaw, over here." Sparrowpaw looked to see Whitepaw with three other cats that looked to be apprentices, Sparrowpaw walked over to Whitepaw and sat down next to her, "Sparrowpaw this is Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw of Thunderclan," Whitepaw meowed angering her ear to a dark gray she-cat and a golden brown tabby tom, "Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw are brother and sister, and this is Silverpaw of Riverclan." Sparrowpaw gave a greeting nod to the three apprentices before they heard a yowl coming from the big rock, "Let this gathering begin!" cried an old black tom. Sparrowpaw and the other apprentices sat down to hear what the leaders have to say, "That's Nightstar," Cinderpaw said to Sparrowpaw, "He's the new leader of Shadowclan."

"Wasn't Shadowclan the ones who chased out our clan Whitepaw?" Sparrowpaw asked the white apprentice.

"Yes, but that was when Brokenstar was their leader." Whitepaw whispered to Sparrowpaw. "He was the one who chased you and Dawnfrost onto our territory when we first meet."

"Hush you two, the leaders are speaking." They looked to see Deadfoot staring at them with a stern look, "The warriors like to take these gatherings very serially, it's best to pay attention to what the leaders have to say." Silverpaw meowed before looking back at the leaders she saw that Nightstar had gone and a huge light colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw was stepping back and Bluestar stepped forward to Speak, "This moon has been good for Thunderclan, prey is running well in our territory." Bluestar then reported rouges being scented in Thunderclan territory and that Brokenstar and his outcasts were also scented there too. She then sat back down and signaled for Tallstar to go next.

Tallstar stepped forward, Sparrowpaw waited for her leader to speak, "Windclan has been going well since we returned. Recently two rouges join our clan; we found them near the Thunderclan border being chased by Brokenstar and his outcasts," Tallstar meowed, then turned to Bluestar, "I believe they are the ones your cats scented," he then turned back, "One of these rouge is here as an apprentice, her name is Sparrowpaw." The cats in the clearing started to cheer out Sparrowpaw's name, Sparrowpaw noticed that it was mostly Windclan and Thunderclan cats, but Sparrowpaw was happy that Silverpaw joined in with the other apprentices.

"Thank you Tallstar, now we know that the two rouges are not a threat to our clan, but the smell of Brokenstar and his cats in Thunderclan territory worries me." She meowed, "But for now this gathering is over." She meowed before jumping off the rock and gathering her clan together, "We better get going." Cinderpaw meowed, "Bye Cinderpaw, bye Brackenpaw." Sparrowpaw meowed, "I better go too." Silverpaw meowed, "It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice meeting you too."Sparrowpaw meowed before Silverpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw rejoined their clan and returned to their territories, as Sparrowpaw and Whitepaw meet up with their clanmates Sparrowpaw noticed that Shadowclan also was heading home.

As Sparrowpaw and the other Windclan cats that went to the gathering returned to the camp the cats that didn't go started to bombard the returning cats with questions. Runningpaw ran up to Sparrowpaw and the other apprentices, "How was the gathering?" she asked them

"It was cool!" Webpaw meowed, "I meet a Shadowclan apprentice named Oakpaw." He meowed, "And Sparrowpaw got to meet two Thunderclan apprentices and a Riverclan apprentice." Whitepaw chirped in.

Sparrowpaw gave a big yawn and turned to the others, "I'm tired from the gathering, I'm going to the den to get some rest." She meowed to them before heading to the apprentices den and laid down in her nest.

Sparrowpaw woke up in her nest a few days later to see Runningpaw's and Webpaw's nests empty, Sparrowpaw yawned and gave a big stretch arcing her back. She then walked out of the den careful not to wakeup Whitepaw. As she exited the den she saw her mentor Deadfoot over by the fresh-kill pile organizing patrols, Sparrowpaw walked over to him, "Sparrowpaw good to see you awake." He meowed to her, "Where is Whitepaw?" he asked.

"She's still asleep," Sparrowpaw meowed, "She was on the moonhigh patrol last night, I thought she could use the extra sleep." She told Deadfoot. Deadfoot nodded, "You may be right, she has been on a lot of patrols lately. It might be a good idea to let her get some sleep." Just then Mudclaw and Tarnear returned with their apprentices from the dawn patrol, "Ok, Doeleap I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Onewhisker and take Sparrowpaw with you, I'm going to be busy all morning and Whitepaw will be sleeping for awhile." He meowed, "Sure." Doeleap meowed, "Come on Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw followed the light brown she-cat out and Onewhisker followed behind her.

Doeleap lead them out of the camp and through the heather until she came to a stop and turned to Sparrowpaw, "Ok Sparrowpaw what do you see and smell?" she asked her, Sparrowpaw looked around and began sniffing, after a moment she answered, "There's a mouse under there's rocks." She meowed pointing to a small pile of rocks.

"Good." Doeleap meowed, "Why don't you show us what you know?" Doeleap told her. Sparrowpaw nodded and walked over to the pile of rock, pinpointed the mouse and then pounced. A moment later she backed up with a mouse in her jaws. "Very good Sparrowpaw." Doeleap meowed to her.

The patrol hunted the rest of the morning before returning to the camp. As they entered the camp Sparrowpaw saw Whitepaw eating with Webpaw and Runningpaw. She deposited her prey of the mouse and a shrew on the fresh-kill pile, she toke the mouse for herself and joined her friends.

"Hay Sparrowpaw how was it out there?" Runningpaw asked, "It was good," Sparrowpaw meowed as she placed her prey down, "Do you know if the queens have eaten yet?" she asked.

"If you're wandering about Dawnfrost I saw her sharing a rabbit with Morningflower and Ashfoot." Meowed Webpaw. "That's good." Sparrowpaw meowed and then laid down to eat, "I think I really impressed Doeleap and Onewhisker."

Later the four mentor's brought their apprentices to the training hollow for some practice. "Ok, today we will see what fighting moves you know." Deadfoot meowed to the apprentices. "Webpaw, Whitepaw you two will go first." The two apprentices he called padded into the middle of the clearing. They circled each other until Whitepaw leaped at Webpaw, but Webpaw dodged and leaped at Whitepaw and knocked her to the ground and pinned her with a paw to the thought and one paw to the belly. "Good move Webpaw." Meowed Mudclaw. Deadfoot then stepped forward, "That's enough for you to for now." He meowed to them, then sighed for Runningpaw to come to the center of the clearing. Runningpaw walked to center and waited for the deputy to instruct her in what to do. He then signaled for Onewhisker, "Runningpaw you are the oldest apprentice, and the time for you to become a warrior is coming closer, so I want to see how well you do against a fully trained warrior." Deadfoot told her.

Runningpaw toke the first leap but unlike with Whitepaw she looked at Onewhiskers' paws but aimed higher up and pounded on him, knocking him over she pinned him down, but Onewhisker kicked out with his back legs and pushed her off. Runningpaw regained her bailens just as Onewhisker sprang at her, but Runningpaw was able to dodge, she then grabbed his tail and yanked casing him to lose his bailens, Runningpaw then pounded onto Onewhisker pinning him down, "That's enough." Deadfoot meowed. "You did good Runningpaw."

"What about me?" asked Sparrowpaw.

"Don't worry Sparrowpaw you'll get your turn." He meowed to her. They trained for the rest of the day, Sparrowpaw trained against both Whitepaw and Webpaw when they got back to the camp the four apprentices sat down together to share a meal.


	4. Allegianges again

Windclan

Leader: TALLSTAR- black and white tom with a long tail

Deputy: DEADFOOT- a black tom with a twisted paw

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Medicine cat: BARKFACE- a short tailed brown tom

Warriors: MUDCLAW- a molted dark brown tom

Apprentice: Webpaw

DOELEAP- light brown she-cat

WRENFLIGHT- brown she-cat with thorn-sharp claws

FLYWING- snow white tom

TORNEAR- A tabby tom

Apprentice: Runninpaw

GORSETAIL- tawny tom

SORRELLEAP- grey and brown she-cat

PIGEONWING-short-legged dark grey and white patched tom

BRISTLEFUR- black tom with a thick messy pelt

RABBITWING- pale brown she-cat with a white belly

ONEWHISKER- a young brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Apprentices: WEBPAW- dark grey tabby tom

RUNNINGPAW- light grey she-cat

WHITEPAW- small white she-cat

SPARROWPAW- brown she-cat

Queens: AHSFOOT- a grey queen (mother of Tawnykit- golden brown she-cat,

Eaglekit- grey tom)

MORNINGFLOWER- a tortoiseshell queen (mother of Gorsekit- ginger and white tom)

DAWNFROST- grey she-cat with ginger tabby patches (expecting kits)

Elders: CROWFUR- black tom

HEARFLIGHT- light brown tom

STAGLEAP- dark brown tom

RYESTALK- grey tabby she-cat

RIVERCLAN

Leader: CROOKEDSTAR- a huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: LEOPARDFUR- an unusually spotted golden colored she-cat

Medicine cat: MUDFUR- long haired light brown tom

Warriors: BLACKCLAW- Smoky black tom

Apprentice, Heavypaw

STONEFUR- a grey tom with battle scared ears

Apprentice, Shadepaw

LOUDBELLY- a dark brown tom

Apprentice, Silverpaw

SILVERSTREAM- a pretty silver she-cat

WHITECLAW- a dark warrior

MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat

MISTYFOOT-

Thunderclan

Leader: BLUESTAR- blue-grey she-cat tangled with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: TIGERCLAW- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Medicine cat: YELLOWFANG- old dark grey she-cat with a broad flattened face formally of Shadowclan

Warriors: WHITESTORM- big white tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

DARKSTRIPE- sleek black and grey tabby tom

Apprentice, Dustpaw

LONGTAIL- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

RUNNINGWIND- swift tabby tom

WILLOWPELT- very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

MOUSEFUR- small dusky brown she-cat

FIREHEART- handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

GREYSTRIPE- long hired solid grey tom

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Queens: FROSTFUR- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

BRINDLEFACE- pretty tabby

GOLDENFLOWER- pale ginger coat

SPECKLETAIL- pale tabby

Elders: HALF-TAIL- big dark brown tom with part of his tail missing

SMALLEAR- gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in Thunderclan

PATCHPELT- small black and white tom

ONE-EYE- pale gray she-cat

DAPPLETAIL- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Shadowclan

Leader: NIGHTPELT- old black tom

Deputy: CINDERFUR- thin gray tom

Medicine cat: RUNNINGNOSE- small gray- and white tom

Warriors: STUMPYTAIL- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

WEBFOOT- gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom

WHITETHROUT-

Queens: DAWNCLOUD- small tabby

DARKFLOWER- black she-cat

TALLPOPPY- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: ASHFUR- thin gray tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS

BARLEY- black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

BROKENSTAR- long hair dark brown tabby tom

BLACKFOOT- white tom with huge jet black paws

CLAWFACE- battered scared brown tom

BOULDER- silver tabby tom

RAVENPAW- sleek black tom with a white tail tip

RUBY- dark ginger she-cat

EMERLAD- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **A.N.**

 **I found some more cats for Windclan that I added, also if you know anymore cats for Windclan or the other clans including ones kits born since the second book that would be nice I'm having truoble looking this stuff up.**


	5. Blizzard and Cinderpaw

Chapter 3

It was a few days since the training session Sparrowpaw was out on a sole hunting mission. She could feel the wind in her whiskers and the cold snow beneath her paws. It had snowed several days recently. She walked for a while sniffing the air for prey then she picked up the sent of an unknown cat, she followed the trail to a pile of rocks then she climbed on top of the rocks as quietly as she could and their on the other side of the rocks she saw a small black and white tom over a dead shrew. Sparrowpaw jumped down next to the tom causing him to jump in shock, "Who are you and what are you doing on Windclan territory?" she asked.

The black and white tom just stared at her, "Well little kit?" she asked, "My name is Blizzard, and I didn't know that any cat lived here." he said. "What's a clan?" he then asked. "A clan is a group of cats that live and work together for the good of the group." Sparrowpaw meowed. "Now why don't you tell me why your hunting on Windclan territory?" she meowed.

"I've been on my own for a while, my mom and sister where killed by a fox and like I said before I didn't know that any cat lived here." Blizzard meowed.

"How old are you Blizzard?" she asked him.

"Three Moons." Blizzard replied.

Sparrowpaw nodded then she turned around and called over her shoulder, "Follow me and bring the shrew with you." When she was sure Blizzard had the shrew and was ready to follow her she headed back to the Windclan camp.

She looked back over her shoulder to see that Blizzard was struggling behind her despite following the path that she was making. She turned around and picked the kit up by his scruff and continued on to the camp. When they get there Sparrowpaw places Blizzard down next to the fresh kill pile, she then told him to put his shrew on the pile and then walked over to Tallstar's den.

"Tallstar?" she asked into the den. "Come in Sparrowpaw." came a reply. Sparrowpaw toke a deep breath and then entered the den. When she was in the den she saw Tallstar and her mentor Deadfoot, "What is it Sparrowpaw?" Tallstar asked.

"While I was out hunting I came across a cat in our territory and he killed a shrew." She told them.

"Did you chase him out? Tallstar asked.

"No." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"And why not?" Tallstar asked her.

"Because he's just a three moon old kit whose mother and sister were killed by a fox, so I brought him here." Sparrowpaw told them. Tallstar looked down at his paws and Deadfoot and Sparrowpaw looked at him waiting for what his diction would be, then Tallstar looked up at Sparrowpaw, "Take me to the kit." Tallstar meowed. Sparrowpaw nodded and left the den. When both toms where out of the den Sparrowpaw led them over to the black and white kit. "Tallstar, Deadfoot this is Blizzard, Blizzard these are Tallstar the leader of Windclan and his deputy Deadfoot. He's second in command of the clan." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Thank you Sparrowpaw," Tallstar meowed and then turned to Blizzard, "Sparrowpaw told me that you are alone and that you lost your mother and sister to a fox, is that true?" Tallstar asked the young kit.

"Yes, I've been alone for some time now." Blizzard meowed.

Tallstar nodded, "Follow me." he meowed and then walked over to the nursery with Blizzard behind him and Deadfoot and Sparrowpaw a little ways behind them. Outside the nursery Morningflower and Ashfoot where laying in the sun while they watched their kits. "Morningflower, Ashfoot." Tallstar meowed. The two queens looked up at their leader. "Yes Tallstar?" Morningflower asked him.

Tallstar place his tail around Blizzard, "This is Blizzard, Sparrowpaw found him while out hunting, he's only three moons old and his mother and sister where killed by a fox and I would like you two to look after him while he is staying with us." he told them.

"Sure Tallstar." Morningflower meowed and Ashfoot nodded behind her. "Thank you." Tallstar meowed then he turned to Blizzard, "Go on Blizzard you'll be safe with them." he meowed as he gently pushed him forward with his tail. Tallstar then turned to Deadfoot and Sparrowpaw, "I want you two to patrol the Shadowclan border along with Pigeonwing." he meowed. Deadfoot nodded and walked over to the warriors den, Sparrowpaw toke a look over to Blizzard to see him now playing with Ashfoot and Morningflowers kits. She then walked over to the camp entrance to wait for the warriors. When the two warriors joined her the three left camp and entered the moor.

Deadfoot toke the lead and led them to the Shadowclan border, once there Sparrowpaw and the two warriors started checking and remarking the border. As Sparrowpaw checked the markers she walked alone the Shadowclan border in the direction of Thunderclan. As she got closer to Thunderclan territory she began to see something in the trees. She walked closer and realized it was a cat with what looked like stars in their pelt, and it wasen't just any cat but her father Sparrow, he turned around and flicked his tail for her to follow him. After a moment she followed him across the border following the thunderpath through Shadowclan territory and into Thunderclan territory.

"Dad where are you leading me?" she asked after a while as she pushed though some brambles, she got no answer she looked ahead to see that her father was gone. "Dad?" She looked around but couldn't find him, she then saw a cat in a clearing that looked a bit lost she started walking over to the cat when she heard the sound of a monster on the thunderpath, "Look out!" she yelled at the cat as she started running to the other cat when she got there she picked the young cat up by the scruff and jumped into a near by tree and climbed up just as the monster reared by. Sparrowpaw placed the cat down and realized that the cat was Cinderpaw from Thunderclan. "Are you ok Cinderpaw?" she asked the younger apprentice.

"Yah, I'm fine. Thanks Sparrowpaw." Cinderpaw meowed.

"Your welcome." Sparrowpaw replied.

"Cinderpaw, Cinderpaw." the two apprentices heard a cry and looked down to see a ginger tom below them, "Fireheart I'm up here." Cinderpaw meowed down and the tom called Fireheart looked up with a look of relief in his eyes. Sparrowpaw slowly led Cinderpaw out of the tree.

"What's going on here?" came a growl from the undergrowth and a big dark brown tabby tom walked out, "What's a Windclan cat doing on Thunderclan territory?" he asked with a hint of a hiss.

"She saved me." Cinderpaw meowed.

"Is that so?" the brown tabby asked. "Yes." Sparrowpaw replied. "What's your name?" the tom asked.

"It's Sparrowpaw." she replied, "Well Sparrowpaw thank you for saving Cinderpaw." the tom meowed, then he looked at Fireheart, "Fireheart you take Sparrowpaw back to Windclan, go though four trees so that you don't get in trouble with Shadowclan, I'll take Cinderpaw back to camp." he said to the ginger warrior. Fireheart nodded and led Sparrowpaw to four trees, while the brown tabby and Cinderpaw went in another direction.

"Who was the brown tabby?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"That was Tigerclaw, he's our clans deputy." Fireheart replied. Sparrowpaw looked at Fireheart, the way he said that told Sparrowpaw that Fireheart didn't like Tigerclaw, "You don't like him, do you?" she asked.

Fireheart sid and sat down then with his tail signaled Sparrowpaw to sit down nest to him, "Your right I don't like Tigerclaw." he meowed. "Why not?" she asked him. "Because there is evades that he kill a former deputy named Redtail." Fireheart told her.

"What, you mean a Thunderclan deputy?" she asked. Fireheart nodded, Sparrowpaw looked at him shocked that a cat from Thunderclan the clan that had helped Windclan would be a killer and a traitor.

"Come on Sparrowpaw let's get you home to Windclan." Fireheart meowed. The two cats walked silently after that until they reached four trees. "This is where we part." Fireheart meowed. Sparrowpaw nodded and started walking up the hill to Windclan's moor when Fireheart called, "Sparrowpaw thanks again for saving Cinderpaw, her mother Frostfur will be very grateful." he meowed before turning around and heading deeper into Thunderclan territory. Sparrowpaw watched him before she continued up the hill, once she reach the moor she headed to the Shadowclan border.

"Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw looked up to see her mentor Deadfoot and Pigeonwing running over to her, "Sparrowpaw where have you been, we were looking all over for you." her mentor meowed to her.

Pigeonwing walked up to her and started sniffing her, "And why do you smell like Thunderclan?" he asked.

"I followed a spirit cat over to Thunderclan territory and saved Cinderpaw from getting hit by a twoleg monster." Sparrowpaw told them.

"Spirit cat?" Deadfoot asked. Sparrowpaw nodded, "I think it was my father's spirit." Sparrowpaw told the two toms. The two warriors looked at each other then back at Sparroawpaw, "Let's get back to camp." Deadfoot meowed, and then led them back to the Windclan camp. When they got to camp Deadfoot told them to get some fresh kill to eat and then he went to talk to Tallstar. Sparrowpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, she noticed that is was mostly rabbits which didn't surprised her since Windclan cats hunted mostly rabbits. Looking though the pile she soon found what she was looking for a small piece of prey in this case a mouse, she piked the mouse up and walked over to a spot near the apprentices den to eat her prey. As she ate she though about what Fireheart told her about Tigerclaw, she wandered if she should tell Tallstar. When she took the last bit of the mouse she saw Tallstar and Deadfoot walking over to her.

"Sparrowpaw Deadfoot told me that you went into Thunderclan territory." Tallstar meowed. "He also told me that you where following a starclan cat, is that true?" He asked her.

Sparrowpaw sat up and looked at her leader, "I did follow a spirit cat into Thunderclan territory, but the cat was my father and I don't know if he is in Starclan." she replied.

"Maybe, but when you crossed you were following him right?" Tallstar asked.

"Yes, and because I did I saved Cinderpaw from getting hit but a two leg monster." Sparrowpaw replied.

Tallstar thought this over for a moment, "Your father may not be a part of Starclan, but it could have been by there will that your fathers spirit was able to visit you and lead you to Cinderpaw just as the monster was going by." he said.

"You think it was Starclans will that Sparrowpaw would be there to save Cinderpaw?" Deadfoot asked.

"It is posable and if it is then Sparrowpaw crossing into Thunderclan territory was with in the warrior code. So that is why I wont punish you **this** time, but remember that we cann't cross into another clans territory any time we want." Tallstar told Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw nodded and both Tallstar and Deadfoot walked off.

"You got lucky Sparrowpaw." came a meow behind her and she looked to see Pigeonwing walking over to her.

"I know Pigeonwing, but so is Cinderpaw. If my father hadn't led me to that part of the Thunderpath Cinderpaw could have been killed or badly hurt by that monster." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"That's why your not in trouble for crossing the border, you were led there and you saved a young cat." Pigeonwing meowed to her. "Thanks." Sparrowpaw replied.

Later that night Sparrowpaw was talking to the rest of the apprentices about what happened in Thunderclan."So you really went into Thunderclan territory and save a Thunderclan apprentice?" Whitepaw asked her.

"Yep." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Who was the apprentice's mentor?" Webpaw asked.

"Fireheart." Sparrowpaw replied. "He was the one who led me back to the border at four trees."

"Figers it was Fireheart." Webpaw meowed.

"What's that mean?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Just that Fireheart was born a kittypet and you where born a rouge, so you both where born outside of your clans." Webpaw replied, "It means that the two of your have that in common and you know what it's like."

Sparrowpaw thought about that for a moment, "I guess your right Webpaw, you know your not a lot like your mentor Mudclaw." Sparrowpaw replied.

"Yah, well getting to know you and Dawnfrost I learned a lot about cats outside of Windclan, something I don't think Mudclaw got as an apprentice." Webpaw replied. "Well I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." Webpaw meowed before he entered the den, the others soon followed him leaving Sparrowpaw alone outside. "Thanks dad." she meowed before she too headed to her nest in the den.

 **A.N. Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait try to have the next chapter up sooner**

 **Sparrowpaw: next chapter your'll meet my sisters and Dawnfrost has her kits, don't forget to leave a review for the chapter**


	6. Kits and a clan Battle

Chapter 4

It had been three days scenic Blizzard came to Windclan and earlier that morning he decided to join Windclan and took the name Blizzardkit. At the moment Sparrowpaw was out hunting with Runningpaw. The two apprentices reached the Windclan border where there were no other clans. "Hey, look. There's two cats down there." Runningpaw meowed at the top of the hill. Sparrowpaw walked the rest of the way up the hill and looked down outside of the clan's territory. One was a dark ginger she-cat and the other was a brown tabby she-cat.

As Sparrowpaw looked at the two she-cats she thought she know them then when the brown tabby looked at them and she saw the cats' green eyes. "Emerald, Ruby." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Sparrow?" the brown tabby meowed, Sparrowpaw then ran down the hill to the two she-cat, she heard Runningpaw behind her telling her to come back but Sparrowpaw ignored her. When she reached the two she-cats they greeted her with affection, "I missed you two." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"We missed you too Sparrow." meowed the brown tabby.

"It's Sparrowpaw now Emerald." she told them just then Runningpaw came up behind Sparrowpaw, "Sparrowpaw what are you doing we don't know these cats." Runningpaw meowed.

"You don't know them, but I know them, they're my older sisters." Sparrowpaw told Runningpaw. "These are Ruby and Emerald. Ruby, Emerald this is Runningpaw she's a Windclan apprentice." she told them.

Windclan?" Ruby asked.

"It's the clan that dad had visited during greenleaf, and by greenleaf I mean the warm season." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"You always did talk about finding the clan, I'm glad you find them sis." Ruby meowed.

"Me too." Emerald replied.

"We should get back to our group Emerald." Ruby meowed.

"You guys live in a group?" Sparrowpaw asked. "Yeah, me and Emerald started our own group with some rogues on the other side of Shadowclan territory, and so you know the rogues told us the name of that clan." Ruby meowed.

Runningpaw walked up to Sparrowpaw, "Sparrowpaw we should get back to the clan." She meowed.

"Runningpaw's right we should be getting back." Sparrowpaw told her sisters. The four she-cat said their goodbyes and Sparrowpaw and Runningpaw returned to Windclan territory.

A half-moon later Sparrowpaw was running though the moor to the Windclan camp after Whitepaw came and told her that Downfrost was kittening. She ran into the camp and saw Tallstar just outside the nursery. She walked over to him, "I was waiting for you to return." he meowed to her.

"Thank you Tallstar." she meowed as she dipped her head to her leader.

"Ashfoot and Morningflower are with her alone with Barkface." Tallstar told her.

"Where are Ashfoot's and Morningflower's kits?" she asked him.

"Onewhisker and his mother Wernflight are looking after them over by the warriors den so that they don't disturb Dawnfrost." Tallstar meowed. Sparrowpaw nodded and then Barkfaces' head poked out of the nursery, "Hi Tallstar, Sparrowpaw. Dawnfrost just finished having her kits, you can go see her now Sparrowpaw." Barkface told Sparrowpaw. Barkface walked out of the nursery and Sparrowpaw walked in.

Sparrowpaw slowly got used to the dim of the nursery before she walked over to where Dawnfrost was, as she looked she saw Dawnfrost wrapped around three tiny kits, "Their beautiful Dawnfrost." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Thanks Sparrowpaw." Dawnfrost meowed.

"Have you named them?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Not yet." Dawnfrost replied. "You got any ideas?" Dawnfrost asked. Sparrowpaw was shocked for a moment then she looked at the three kits, "How about Heatherkit for the dark grey tabby?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Heatherkit, hmm, I like it." Dawnfrost meowed, "And for the tom how about Rabbitkit?" Dawnfrost asked.

"It's a good name for him, now how about the light grey she-cat?" Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Windkit, in honor of Windclan and all that they have done for us." Dawnfrost meowed.

"I'm sure the clan will be honored by that." Sparrowpaw told her. Dawnfrost nodded and started to wash her new kits. Sparrowpaw took one last look at the new family and then turned to leave the den, once outside the nursery she saw some of the clan looking towards the nursery. Sparrowpaw walked over to Tallstar, "She's had three kits, a tom named Rabbitkit, and two she-cat Heatherkit and Windkit." Sparrowpaw told him.

"She named one of her kits after our clan?" he asked. Sparrowpaw nodded, "It's to honor everything you and your clan has done for us and her kits." Sparrowpaw told him.

Tallstar nodded, "Barkface said that she may need some food and water along with some rest, Gorsetail is getting her something from the fresh-kill pile now, maybe you could get her some water to drink." he meowed to Sparrowpaw. "Sure Tallstar." Sparrowpaw meowed and then she left the camp to find some moss she could use to get water for Dawnfrost.

When she found a tree with a good amount of moss she carefully pulled some off of the trees roots, then gathered the moss together and walked over to a stream. At the stream she dipped the moss in the stream to soak the moss with water then she took the moss out of the stream and headed back to camp. Back in camp Sparrowpaw headed to the nursery where she walked over to her friend, then she placed the water soaked moss by Dawnfrost, "Here you go Dawnfrost." she meowed.

"Thanks Sparrowpaw." Dawnfrost replied. Dawnfrost then lapped up the water, Sparrowpaw looked down at Dawnfrost's kits to see them sound asleep against their mother, "I wish their father was here to see them." she meowed.

"I wish he were here too." Dawnfrost told Sparrowpaw, "But I do hope that he is in Starclan and can see them from there." Dawnfrost meowed before she started to groom her kits.

"Sparrowpaw, you should head back to the other apprentices and give Dawnfrost a chance to rest." Morningflower told her. Sparrowpaw nodded and then she left the den, she then turned to see the patrol she was with return. She saw Whitepaw walk over to her, "How it go?" she asked.

"She had three kits two she-cat and a tom." Sparrowpaw told her.

"Has she named them yet?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yay, the tom is called Rabbitkit, and the she-cats are Heatherkit and Windkit." Sparrowpaw replied.

"Windkit? She named one of her kits Windkit?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yay, it was to honor the clan and everything Windclan has done for us." Sparrowpaw told her. "Wow." Whitepaw replied. Sparrowpaw gave murr of laughter at her friend reply, "Hay Whitepaw isn't the gathering the day after tomorrow?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Yep, and then we can confront Shadowclan about their prey stealing." Whitepaw meowed. Over the last moon there had been Shadowclan sent on Windclan's moors alone with some tuff of rabbit fur, but unlike the rest of the clan Sparrowpaw didn't think it was Shadowclan but Brokenstar and his cats. "Sparrowpaw are you ok?" Whitepaw asked.

Sparrowpaw looked at Whitepaw, "Whitepaw I don't think that it was Shadowclan that is stealing our prey." She meowed.

"What, of course it's Shadowclan, who else could it be?" Whitepaw asked.

"The same cats who chased me and Downfrost here when we first meet." Sparrowpaw replied.

"Brokenstar?" Whitepaw asked. Sparrowpaw nodded, "Yes, we know that he was still in the forest when me and Downfrost joined the clan and from what I can tell from what I learned from you guys and the other clans I don't think that he's going to be leaving any time soon and what worries me is that Brokenstar may try to take revenge against the clans and sense Thunderclan helped to kick him out of Shadowclan he may start with them first." Sparrowpaw meowed.

Whitepaw looked at Sparrowpaw with a look of shock on her face, "If your right then we need to tell Tallstar."

"What do you need to tell Tallstar?" came a hiss and both apprentices turned to see Mudclaw, "What are you going to tell him, that you decided to leave the clan?" Mudclaw meowed.

"No, just that I don't think that it's Shadowclan stilling our prey." Sparrowpaw told him.

"What do you mean 'Don't think it's Shadowclan', the scent is clearly Shadowclan." Mudclaw hissed at her.

"I didn't say that the scent wasn't Shadowclan, just that the cats who carried the scent wasn't Shadowclan at least not anymore." Sparrowpaw told him.

"What do you mean 'not any more'?" he asked her.

"She means Brokenstar and his cats." Whitepaw told him.

Mudclaw thought this over for a few moments, "As much as I hate to say it you may be right Sparrowpaw," Mudclaw meowed. "I'll talk to Tallstar about this." he said and then headed to the leader's den, "At least give me some credit." Sparrowpaw meowed.

"You know he may say it was an apprentice that he got the idea from, but not name you incase it's true and if it's not then he'll say you gave him the idea." Whitepaw meowed.

"Yah, hay Whitepaw Gorsetail is your big brother right?" Sparrowpaw asked her friend.

"Yah why?"

"Well I think he might have a think for Dawnfrost." Sparrowpaw meowed and the two shared a laugh at that.

It had been a half moon and during that time Thunderclan had been attacked by Brokenstar and his cats after seeing one of Brokenstar's cats carrying rabbit bones from Windclan territory to Thunderclan Sparrowpaw told Tallstar and he sent a patrol to Thunderclan to warn them and they ended up having to help fight as the patrol got there just as Brokenstar and his cats did. After the battle Sparrowpaw was able to stop a fight between Windclan and Thunderclan over what to do with the outcast, having been blinded and fully depended on Thunderclan for basically everything he needs Sparrowpaw convinced Windclan and even some Thunderclan warriors that that was a good punishment for the once proud cat.

Sparrowpaw and Whitepaw were playing outside the nursery with the kits when Sparrowpaw heard rapped thunder of paws at the entrance to the camp and then she saw a blur of black and realized it was Nightcloud, Whitepaw's sister, that had entered the camp. "Shadowclan and Riverclan, on their way here to attack." she said gasping for breath.

"Get the kits in the elder's den," Sparrowpaw looked over to see Tallstar giving orders having heard Nightcloud's warning. "Defend the camp, we will not be chased out this time." Sparrowpaw looked back at the kits, Ashfoot was herding her two to the elders' den. They were five moons old and would be apprenticed in about a moon, so she now they would get to the elder's den fine. She looked back to see Morningflower helping Downfrost with her kits along with Whitepaw each of whom was carrying one of Dawnfrost's kits in the jaws and heading to the elder's den. Sure that the kits were fine Sparrowpaw headed over to where her mentor was and prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

Moments later the first Shadowclan and Riverclan cats pushed their way through the entrance Sparrowpaw and the other Windclan warrior and apprentices charged at the rival clans. She threw herself at a scarred brown tom, she pushed him to the ground and racked her back claws across his flack. The tom then turned and gripped her shoulder with his teeth and ripped her off of him, then he throws her to the ground. Sparrowpaw got back on her paws just as the tom jumped at her, she ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back leg and turned to see another brown tom biting her leg. She kicked the tom in the face with her other back paw and then with both she kicked him away from her and into another cat she looked to see that it was Mudclaw that she kicked the tom into. Sparrowpaw then looked around for the other tom to see him fighting with Darkfoot, one of her clanmates. She know that he could handle fighting the tom on his own so she looked around until she with pushed to the ground and she could smell fish and river water so she know that the cat that tackled her was Riverclan, she looked up to see a black she-cat, "Vixonpaw." she hissed, "Why are you and your clanmates attacking my clan?" she asked.

"Because we need the prey on the moor." Vixonpaw hissed back.

"You have the river why do you need the rabbits on the moor?" she asked.

"That's none of your business." Vixonpaw hiss at Sparrowpaw.

"It is when you attack my clan." Sparrowpaw replied. She then grabbed Vixonpaw's leg in her mouth and tossed the Riverclan apprentice off of her. Sparrowpaw got to her paws and then took a swipe at Vixonpaw with her claws partly shielded, just enough to where they wouldn't cause major damage but still leave a small scratch on Vixonpaw.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vixonpaw meowed.

"I could do worse, but I don't want to hurt you too badly. Infection is bad enough without worrying about blood loss." Sparrowpaw replied.

"You got a good heart Sparrowpaw, I'll give you that and the warrior code does say we don't have to kill to prove we won, you may not have warrior blood but you may just have the heart of a clan cat." Vixonpaw meowed, "Now let's see if you can fight like one." she hissed just before she longed at Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw jumped to meet her and the two young cats wrestled among the other fighting cats until Vixonpaw pushed Sparrowpaw to the ground, "You've got some good fighting moves, but it looks like you might be worse off than me." Vixonpaw meowed.

"That's because I was holding back so that I wouldn't claw you too badly." Sparrowpaw meowed back. Just then Vixonpaw was pulled off of Sparrowpaw and thrown aside into the mass of fighting cats. Sparrowpaw looked up to see Crowfur looking at her as she got to her paws, "You ok Sparrowpaw?" He asked.

"Yah, thanks Crowfur." She replied. Crowfur nodded and jumped back into the midst of battle. Sparrowpaw looked around until she saw Whitepaw fighting a tortoiseshell she-cat that she recognized as Pateldust Vixonpaw's mentor. Sparrowpaw ran over to her friend and jumped onto Pateldust's back she dug her claws into the Riverclan cats back and held on. Whitepaw got onto her paws and started to claw the Riverclan warrior, the two fought against Pateldust for a little while until Whitepaw's brother Webpaw showed up and together the three apprentices overpowered her and then after a few swipes of their caws they let her go.

"Where's Onewhisker?" Whitepaw asked.

"I don't know." Sparrowpaw replied, "I haven't seen him since the battle started." Just then they heard a yell and looked to the camp entrance to see Tigerclaw of Thunderclan leading a patrol of Thunderclan warriors and with them was Onewhisker. "Look Onewhisker's brought some help." Sparrowpaw meowed. The three young cats looked at each other then jumped back into the fight. Sparrowpaw started fighting a light ginger she-cat that smelled of Riverclan. Sparrowpaw slashed her claws at the she-cat muzzle. The she-cat who she realized was Sunfish stumbled back a moment before she lunged forwards at Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw sidestepped to dodge then she bit Sunfish's back leg and then kicked her in the muzzle. Sparrowpaw through a few more swipes before letting the Riverclan cat go. She looked around the camp to see Fireheart being overpowered by the Riverclan deputy Leopardfur, she ran at full speed at the deputy knocking her off balance. Fireheart got up and with Sparrowpaw's help they drove off Leopardfur, "Thanks for the save." Fireheart meowed to her after the fight with the Riverclan deputy.

"Your welcome." Sparrowpaw replied, they then heard a yell, it was Nightstar being overpowered by Tigerclaw. Nightstar did not move for a few moments, then he slowly got to his paws and order his cats to retreat. Soon after the Riverclan cats retreated as well and the only cats left in the camp were Windclan and Thunderclan cats. Sparrowpaw saw Tallstar limping over to Tigerclaw, likely to thank the tom for Thunderclan's help, Sparrowpaw turned her attention back to Fireheart, "Today Windclan and Thunderclan fought together, but tomorrow who knows what side we will be on especially if what you told me about Tigerclaw is true." she meowed.

"You're a good cat Sparrowpaw and as far as Tigerclaw goes I think we'll be on the same side." Fireheart replied.

Sparrowpaw smiled at that and then the two of them were soon joined by Firehearts' friend Greystripe. The three talked until they were treated for their wounds and the Thunderclan cats left to return to their own camp, 'I won't forget what you have done for us.' Sparrowpaw thought to herself as she watched the Thunderclan warriors leave, 'and I'll do what I can to help you Fireheart with Tigerclaw, I won't let a murderer and traitor harm and clans specially Windclan.'


End file.
